Bombshell
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: Tony is hurt in a fight and Steve and Peter can't do anything. One-shot about the Superfamily when one of them is hurt.


They were fighting The Green Goblin, Peter remembers that. Peter also remembers that an explosive got stuck in a joint gap in Iron Man's armor and when he moved the joint it stuck further in; that's how he was taken down so easily. Captain America was saving a little old woman and a group of children and families from a collapsing building, assisted by Black Widow and Thor. Hawkeye was shooting at their enemy and he, as Spiderman, was trying catching building fragments with webs, but the bomb that was buried in his dad's armor distracted him.

Three seconds passed before the bomb went off, and it seemed to happen in slow motion just like all those action movies he watched. There was a big explosion and a lot of sparks, and Dad was falling to the ground quickly and the ground was painful and the ground could kill will how much armor had just been blown off.

Peter turned and screamed for his dad just as the Hulk jumped and tackled the Green Goblin to the ground.

"Dad!" It was ripped from his throat before he headed to his father's side as quickly as possible.

Captain America turned as he heard his son's anguished cry for his husband. _Tony_. Steve whipped around just in time to see Tony crash to the ground. Thor was next to him and took the chunk of the building from his hands. "Go, I am able to handle this." Captain America seemed torn. He looked at the small remainder of people and then at Black Widow and Thor, both of them nodded and the Captain instantly sprinted off towards his son and husband.

When Steve arrived Peter was kneeling next to his dad. Peter looked up at his Papa. "Pop, what...I don't-" Peter cut himself off and looked back at his dad.

Steve heard voices coming from his comm. link. "We're taking Green Goblin into custody." Natasha informed. "SHIELD is sending medical help."

Steve could only nod; Peter was the one to answer. "Th-thanks, and hurry, please, it's- it looks bad." Peter looked at the blood on the ground. There wasn't supposed to be blood. He once joked that Iron Man was like a transformer, he bled oil and mechanical fluids, but this was _real_ blood, A positive blood, he knew; he was O and Papa was B.

"J-Jarvis?" Peter spoke.

"Yes?" The voice came over his comm. and Peter could tell from Jarvis' voice that his dad was still alive, it couldn't be too bad.

"How...how is he?" Steve finally spoke. He knelt next to his son and examined his husband- his husband who wasn't lightly snoring like he usually did when he slept, who was bleeding and whose protective suit was failing him.

"He hit his head pretty hard, and some pieces of his suit are puncturing his body. He's had a major concussion, but he will be fine." Just then a group of agents and doctors came over.

Peter repeated what Jarvis had just told them. The doctors then asked for specifics on the punctures, which Jarvis gave them and Peter reiterated. They were going to help Tony; they were going to help his dad. Some paramedics asked for the suit to be removed and Steve asked Jarvis, who complied only after they assured him that they would take home the pieces.

"You guys know his medical file, right?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we are the team that's assigned to Mr. Stark." One of the doctors answered. Peter didn't ask any more questions. They just loaded up his father and left.

Steve set his shaking hand on his son's shoulder. "He'll be alright, Pete." He whispered, not caring that he just said his real name; comfort was more important now. He gave his son's shoulder a squeeze. "Let's go home." Peter could only nod.

Dad would be alright. He was Iron Man; he_ had_ to be alright.

When they finally got home Steve and Peter didn't leave each other's sides. They clung to what Jarvis was telling them about Tony's health and progress in the hospital. When the rest of the team came over to check on them they didn't complain; Tony was part of their weird little family too. But Peter just sat next to his Papa, staring down at the ground while Steve kept a hand on his son, making sure he was still there, ensuring that Peter was uninjured, that they still had each other.

Late in the night when SHIELD called and reported Tony's state, even though they had already heard from Jarvis, they couldn't help but sigh in relief. And a few days later when Tony was released and on mandatory bed rest, Steve and Peter made sure he didn't lift a finger. Tony would joke and say that he 'could get used to this'. Tony didn't complain when they wouldn't let him go anywhere without assistance or when Peter would just sit and watch him as he tinkered with his latest small project- he even let Peter help a little. Tony _did_ complain when Steve wouldn't do anything with him beyond soft kisses and holding him, but he understood why. Tony didn't say anything when Peter and Steve sat next to him while they watched TV or just relaxed. They needed this little comfort and Tony wasn't going to keep it from them; they were his family.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**You can thank E for grammar checking **

**I am now going to do Superfamilyheadcanons whoosh!**

REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE

**ION**

** W**

**PS thanks for reading**

**feathers!**


End file.
